Only You
by SasuNaru325
Summary: Naruto won't come out of his house, and Sasuke becomes worried. It's just a cute little story I guess... I was bored... :P


Only You

Sasuke began to pound on the door. "Damn Dobe! Open this door right now!"

Naruto rubbed his eyes. "Go away…"

Sasuke leaned his head against the door and spoke softly. "Naruto please come outside."

Naruto threw a shoe at the door. "I don't want to!"

Sasuke's eye began to twitch. "At least open the damn door."

Naruto thought for a moment. "No. You will force me to go with you."

"Naruto… You like your door right?"

"Yes…"

"Well then I suggest you let me in or I'll kick it down."

Naruto mumbled something and unlocked the door. "Happy!" He stood in the doorway wearing only his boxers and two different color socks.

Sasuke looked at him smiled. "So you really did plan on staying home all day…"

"Shut up Teme…" Naruto hated the fact that Sasuke was in his house. He was always so nosey and he always made fun of him.

"So are you still mad at me?"

Naruto looked down. "Shut up…" Naruto walked into his bedroom and got into his bed and hid under the covers. "I don't want to be bothered by you or Sakura or Kakashi or even Iruka… I'm sick of it…"

Sasuke looked at the pile of blankets on the bed that Naruto was hidden in. "What's with you? You are never like this…"

Naruto sighed. "It's not the same anymore… Even though you came back… I'm just not… Happy…"

"What you want me to leave again?"

"NO! I don't know what I want I just…"

Sasuke pulled the blankets off the bed and there was a loud thud. "Oops…"

Naruto glared up at him from the ground. "Teme… I'm gunna…"

Sasuke sat on Naruto's chest and pinned him down. "You're gunna do what?" He brought his face close to Naruto's and breathed in his face. "Dobe…"

Naruto felt his heart skip a beat. "Sasuke… Get off me!"

He shoved him off and glared at him. "Teme why are you here? Go torture Sakura like you always do by turning her down."

Sasuke sighed. "I don't ditch her because I like to… It's just I don't like her… She annoys me…"

Naruto got up off the floor and pushed Sasuke out of his room into the living room. "Get out Teme!"

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto. "Damn it Dobe… Stop pushing me away! I mean come on a heartless bastard is actually caring! You should be happy!"

Naruto laughed then wrapped his arms around Sasuke.

Sasuke breathed into Naruto's ear. "Naruto… I love you…"

Naruto pushed away. "Teme you can't say stuff like that!"

"Why?"

"One, Screaming fan girls… Two, we are both guys… Three, how the hell can a heartless bastard love?"

Sasuke had a hurt look on his face. "That hurt my feelings!"

"What feelings?"

"My Imaginary ones…?"

"Exactly!"

Sasuke looked at him seriously. "But really Naruto it's no joke…" Sasuke looked at the bandages on his arms and began to unravel them.

Naruto tilted his head. "Teme…?"

The bandages fell to the floor and Sasuke held out his arms. Carved into them was Naruto's name in Japanese. "I kept you with me… You're the only one for me… Even if the fan girls hate you, Even if we are guys, even if you think I have no heart… For me there is only you…"

Naruto touched the cuts on Sasuke's arm and Sasuke flinched. "These were done recently and there are scars under these ones."

"I made sure that your name didn't disappear…" Sasuke smiled and gently touched Naruto's face. "Don't worry though… It doesn't hurt as much as when my heart hurts watching you silently cry."

Naruto looked away. "You are like a brother to me Sasuke…"

Sasuke smiled and hugged him. "If you don't love me then it's okay like this.

Naruto felt a sharp sting in his chest. "Sasuke… I… Suck at lying… Don't I?"

Sasuke laughed. "Why do you say that?"

"Well I always told myself we were only friends and crap like that but deep down… I knew… That I loved you… And you alone…"

"What about Sakura?"

"Huh?"

"I thought you liked her…"

"No I just didn't like the fact she liked you…"

"I didn't know that."

"To think that I thought you were smart!"

"Hey!" Sasuke tackled him to the floor and began to tickle him.

Naruto and Sasuke finally found true happiness by being together and loving each other.

End.

Hope you like it…


End file.
